


When Summer Sky Is Crying

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Astrology, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: For Oikawa, Hinata is like a summer breeze, star in the sky, and the sun of his life.
Relationships: Background Shimizu Kiyoko / Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, background Hanamaki Takahiro/ Matsukawa Issei
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because hearing this song: [free spirit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzZIS1TtXjw)  
> 5 + 1 fanfiction that i'm too lazy to put it together in one big chapter.

(1)Hinata can be a bit dumb, but stupidly endearing.

Oikawa arrived at the top of the floor. He gets out of the elevator and goes to the railing. In front of him, the view of the sun going down, basking up the apartment with a warm hue.  Tokyo city light started to light up one by one, as to welcome when night comes. The wind is strong from up here, distantly the sound of traffic is echoing through the cool afternoon air. Oikawa takes more time to simply enjoy the breeze before going in, it's starting to get chilly anyway.

“Hinata, I’m home…” Oikawa calls, the brunette sigh as he ruffles his hair slowly.

Oikawa started to pull off his socks and shoes and arrange them in the shoe rack, he doesn’t hear a reply from Hinata. Oikawa tries to scan the apartment, confused, where is his sunshine? Does Hinata not home yet?

A second later, Oikawa phone ring, he looks at the phone caller and smiles. It’s Shouyou with triple hearts. 

“Tooru, I’m up here,” Hinata says with amusement in his voice.

“In the balcony?” Oikawa asked as he raises his gaze to the balcony that visible in his eyes because of the transparent glass. There is one Hinata Shouyou who has his back visible and light illuminates his faces.

Ah.

“Yes, on the balcony. Hurry up,” Hinata giggled, Oikawa can feel the corner of his lips lift a little, already knows what his husband going to surprise him.

Tap, Tap, tap. Oikawa fully smiles now as he cannot wait to see what the ginger has planned. 

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday—“ Hinata sang with a loud voice, Oikawa pretend to be surprised and kiss Hinata’s forehead.

“You know I can see you from downstairs, Shouyou?” Oikawa whispered as he kisses Hinata’s neck.

“Eh?! Seriously?!” Hinata yelled, upset that his plan already exposed. His mouth started to form a pout.

“Aw, but I’m still a bit surprised, you know. Thank you, my love, celestial wonders, the personification of the sun, the love of my life,” Oikawa intoned as he punctuated every word with a chaste kiss, Hinata hummed as he smiles to the kiss.

Oikawa stopped for a second before he presses his forehead to Hinata’s, Hinata's big brown eyes stare confused, “I love you, Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata cheek red and his eyes shine as he smiles brightly, “I love you, Oikawa Tooru.”

"Let's be together. Next year, the year after that, forever," Hinata promised. 

_ I’m pretty sure you have stardust running through your veins,  _

_ For you are the star I longing for. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS? IZ IT GOING TO BE FLOOF OR IS IT GOING TO BE WHAT--  
> Btw, Khalid's voice is so chill can play Free Spirit song repeatedly without feelings nauseated--  
> Oikawa Birthday cake: [birthdayy](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/c2/9b/edc29b783f875e29264c28998ed74eea.jpg)  
> By attaching the image, I hope it makes you understand better what Oikawa and Hinata's apartment looks like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

(2)Time with Hinata is never a boring one

One particular Sunday, rains drizzling down, dampen the apartment glass. Oikawa loves to read a book to spend the time, to swim new worlds that he never stepped into. The book he likes to read is about astronomy. But today is different, with the sky turning gradually darken, he humors himself to read astrology book that Hanamaki buys him as a joke gift, he never knows, maybe something is interesting in the book. 

Oikawa Tooru is a Cancer sun sign, ESFJ is his MBTI, his Rising sign is Taurus, his moon sign is Sagittarius. That’s an interesting fact, in his life never he knows that he has 3 signs. 

“What are you reading now?” Hinata asked as he enters the room with a tray of warm baked milk tart and hot tea.

“Astrology, do you want to read it together?” Oikawa asked, but distracted to the delicious smell wafting through the air, “mm.. do you experiment something again?”

“You read something like that too? I thought you prefer a more scientific approach to something? Like I don’t know, I thought you never going to read something like saying.. Astrology..” Hinata trailed off as he put the tray on the small table beside their bed. “And to answer your question, yes, I made it. I got the recipe from Kageyama, he is trying to make a new dessert in the café.”

“Yes, but I’m bored anyway. We can’t go outside as we planned to, so I read this,” Oikawa waves the book before went on, “ I never know that it’s pretty interesting. And to think all of us have 3 signs that influence the way you live your life.”

Hinata raises one of his eyebrows, “Hmm? Really?”

Oikawa smiles as he kisses the top of Hinata's head, “let’s finish that cake before we start, I’m kinda hungry and the smell is hard to resist.”

Hinata laughs and agreed. They finished the cake in record time as both of the time are hungry and it’s already the time they have tea time anyway. Yes, because both of them are fans of tea, they have a private tea time they always spend time together.

“Then, explain to me, Mr. Oikawa Tooru,” Hinata says in mock seriousness as he finished the cup of hot tea.

Oikawa smiles and ruffled Hinata's hair not listening to the indignant cry from Hinata Shouyou. Oikawa sometimes forgets that Hinata is a good listener as sometimes Hinata loves talking about something to Oikawa. Hinata always lends an ear, no matter he understands the scientific nonsense sometimes Oikawa wants to theorize but doesn’t know someone who willing to listen or when he is feeling down and needed to be comforted. The older one cleared his throat and started to explain, “ So there are the Sun, Moon, and Rising. The Rising or Ascendant sign is about social personality, your image, the sign, and degree on the eastern horizon at the time and location you were born, your first impression, how you react to the world, outlook and finally the path energy.” Oikawa ended his explanation so Hinata can digest the information he got.

“Oh, so it’s like what other people look about us?” Hinata tilted his head sideways.

“Mm, yeah, more or less,” Oikawa shrugged.

“Then what about moon sign?” Hinata enthusiastically asks.

“Moon is about your inner mood, the second most important influence in your life, what you do when you are alone, the cauldron of emotions, private and inner self, what makes you really happy, the soul behind your identity, how you heal…” Oikawa trailed off.

“So, moon sign is about our inner self? Eh…” Hinata mumbled.

“Then the third one is determined by your birth date, basic personality, your identity, your self-expression, how you re-charge, and basic nature.” Oikawa finished.

“Hm, Then, what about you, Tooru? What are your signs?” Hinata curiously asked. 

“I have rising Taurus, Moon Sagittarius, and Sun Cancer. In this book there are personality traits facts, we can read it together if you want?” Oikawa offered. 

“Hm... Let’s see the Taurus one,” Hinata says as he grabs the book that lay between them, “You love a comfy couch, you like home-cooked meals, you sometimes whine about being tired, sometimes refusing to cooperate as you say ‘why should I?’,” Hinata dictated. 

“Whoa, it’s unexpectedly you. You prefer process over the result, you love to wear high-end clothing, taking a nap to escape your problem, doesn’t really like a change, and loves cuddling..” Oikawa makes his point as he tightens his hug that makes Hinata laugh joyful and teasing, they started to cuddle when Hinata read aloud the facts.

“You don’t like to apologize and forgetting something some had done is difficult and loves to take stupid risks,” Hinata paused and kiss Oikawa frown line as he started to frown.

“Do I?” Oikawa wondered.

“You do, but I love you anyway,” Hinata answered with a sappy smile in his face.

“You sometimes know how to make me happy, Shouyou,” Oikawa flirted.

“And you do to me,” Hinata expressed as he nuzzles to Oikawa, who happily nuzzled back.

“You sometimes feel the need to feel secure, feeling a stable relationship is good and can be obstinate sometimes..”

“For the last part, I do not!” Oikawa huffed indignantly.

“You do, do I need to tell you one by one when you are being so?” Hinata chuckled.

“Ughh.. fine!” Oikawa whined. 

"But honestly, I’m surprised. When you bought the MBTI book I thought it was awesome because it can describe our personality correctly. But there is this kind of thing, huh,” Hinata marveled, “now let’s read your moon sign..”

“We can read it later, I’m interested in your part, Shouyou,” Oikawa intervened.

“How do you know your three signs?” Hinata questioned.

“We can use the application. Here, let me do it for you,” Oikawa volunteered.

Hinata stares at Oikawa who concentrate to fill the requirement for the app, Hinata giggled. Sometimes when his boyfriend interested in something, they can be excessive about it. But that’s okay because it’s kind of cute to Hinata.

“You got Rising Aries, sun Gemini, Moon Leo. Now, let me the one who read it aloud, okay, Chibi-chan~” Oikawa teased mischievously. 

Hinata flick Oikawa noses, in annoyance and started to cozy himself in Oikawa embrace, “Aries is an impulsive bastard, love to play with fire, love to lead, doesn’t care about what people think about him,” 

“Whoa, hold on, I sounded like so wild and aggressive there,” Hinata wondered aloud.

“But it’s you, Shouyou,” Oikawa laughed.

“Aries sometimes can feel no guilt, loves to speak with max volume, love a competition, and determined to chase everything he wants,” Oikawa dictated.

“Oh! It’s really true!” Hinata amazement clear in his voice.

“You don’t like something that is not direct and speak in let’s say riddle or implied—“

“Heh, that’s why I don’t like Tsukishima,” Hinata snorted.

“—you can get easily to angry.”

“Well, U-um that’s true..” Hinata mumbled.

“You fight for something you don’t feel right, you hiding your feelings, can randomly invite someone to wild adventure, and can make people or be fall in love In 10 seconds.”

“The last part, it’s true!” Oikawa exclaimed lower down the book to stare accusingly to Hinata.

“Well, you have tons of fans!” Hinata defended.

Oikawa paused, then shrugged his shoulder, "fair enough."

“As a lover, you enjoy being kissed and kiss someone, passionate, can randomly text someone, and loves arguing,” Oikawa finished. 

“The book is like spewing my best personality and bad personality, it’s like being complimented and insulted at the same time,” Hinata huffed. a cute pout on his face.

“Let’s read the moon—“ Oikawa began, ignoring Hinata protested cries ‘but I want to read yours too!' “you demand attention, you can enter a party full of strangers and come out with a bunch of new friends..”

Hinata laughed, “it reminds me when we went to the party last week, man, I got so many friends there.”

“Love to party, can’t stop sometimes, and light up the room.”

“Everyone can agree on that last part,” Oikawa stated nodded sagely, Hinata embarrassed but not commenting.

“Every hour is happy hour, your heart is for everyone, and love to give a gift to everyone.”

“This is why I am jealous,” Oikawa explained that makes Hinata quick to reassure Oikawa with a kiss and climb up to sit in Oikawa lap to appease Oikawa's mood that began to darken.

“Actually vulnerable but won’t tell, exaggerating, can be insecure, hyped to do something.” 

“Yeah, I’m big softy and guwah in my heart,” Hinata dramatically drape over Oikawa to lighten up the mood. Oikawa amused at his boyfriend's antics and started to rub circles on his waist.

“Lion outside and kitten inside and sometimes can radiate ‘hug me!’ emotion,” Oikawa emphasizes as he tightens his hold on Hinata once more. "You are very cuddly, it's true."

“Are you done dissing me?” Hinata grumbled, absent-mindedly thread his finger at Oikawa hair anyway.

“I’m not really. The one who should be upset is me, you know,” Oikawa growled a little when remembered a part of ‘heart belongs to everyone’.

“Hehe. But the one who I gave all my love and heart is only you, Tooru,” Hinata says as he gazes to Oikawa's eyes intently to convey he is serious and not lying.

“And again, you know how to string up a good word to appease me, huh,” Oikawa brush his nose to Hinata’s an Eskimo kiss, “you are natural schmoozer young man!” Oikawa playfully reprimand.

The brunette starts to bring Hinata closer and kiss Hinata's hair and buried his face in, he can smell his favorite smell in the world, tangerine.

“Mm.. but I’m serious. I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa gazes soften, “I love you too, Shouyou.”

“Because you are upset before, why don’t I offer you something for consolidation?” Hinata whispered in Oikawa ear as he trails his finger down to Oikawa hipbone.

“Mm, that’s a good suggestion. I have to properly enjoy a gift, right? I’m going to savor the gift,” Oikawa purred, as he kisses Hinata hard, and his hand trails down to Hinata’s back, fingertips pressing under Hinata sweater, drawing a gentle circle against a bare skin that successfully makes Hinata break the kiss with a gasp.

That afternoon, they spend the nights with devotion to each other body, careful to worship and praises, a kiss to be exchanged and Hinata hoarse whisper “Kiss me more..”

And who Oikawa to deny such demand?

After a long session of making out, Oikawa presses a kiss to the corner of Hinata's mouth, lining himself with Hinata entrance and pushing in, with a bit impatient force than he anticipated. Hinata breath hitched as he hisses a drawn-out yess as Oikawa bottoms out. Oikawa waits for Hinata to get adjusted and stare adoringly to Hinata who are keening and tried to surge up and tugging Oikawa to get closer. Oikawa complies with his boyfriend's wish as he started to speed his thrust, he drops his forehead to Hinata’s to stare intently to his boyfriend who is unable to open his eyes. Oikawa marveled at Hinata's beautiful expression and he kiss, and kiss, and kiss until the night comes as Hinata forgets everything but Oikawa’s name.

_ If kisses were stars, I would give you the sky. _


	3. Chapter 3

(3)Hinata loves to make new things in the kitchen. If he got asked, the kitchen is his second favorite room after the bedroom. 

One afternoon, Hinata Shouyou is shown puttering down in the kitchen.

A moment before, Oikawa and Hinata were cuddling on top of the couch in front of the tv. Oikawa busy watching ‘The Space Between Us’ after he debated himself to watch Kimi no Nawa for a second time or this movie. Hinata only stared exasperated while Oikawa muttering about 'why there is not much space theme movie out there'. While Hinata enjoys a traditional superhero movie, Oikawa loves spaces themed movies. The nerd even binge-watched the Star Wars series with his nephew, Takeru, when the younger one visited their apartment. Hinata can still remember how hard to get both of them out of the couch to eat and sleep. Don't forget cartoon series they got even blu-ray copy for, Gravity falls and Transformer, with Oikawa, defended it's for Takeru. Hinata, of course, noticed the blatant lies as he catches Oikawa watches them late at night sometimes. It's not rare to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki crashes their apartment to use their Netflix account. Oikawa always ended up in a bad mood because he can't cuddle with Hinata on the couch as their couch already got taken over by the duo. 

Today, it seems like, Oikawa is in the mood to be emotional that particular afternoon. Hinata, who is not interested in the movie, busied himself scrolling his media social timeline. Oikawa jolted when Hinata suddenly exclaimed, the ginger tries to extricate himself from Oikawa’s hold, but the older one refused to budge.

“Tooruuu, please! I want to try this recipe!” Hinata waves his phone in front of Oikawa’s face.

“Nooo, I’m comfortable here..” Oikawa whined. Because with this position, he can pin Hinata down and freely kiss his neck and face anytime he wants. They are laying on top of the sofa with Hinata under him, his body enveloping Hinata’s smaller one, but he is careful not to let all of his body weight falls fully on Hinata.

That is the daily activities in their private apartment, Hinata who always want to try something new, tries to find a new recipe to try with only relying on a friend's family recipe, his family recipe, or google the recipe. Oikawa who always wants to cuddle with Hinata never stops complaining. Nevertheless, deep down he begrudgingly likes Hinata’s homemade food. It doesn't stop him to be a little bit upset anyway.

Oikawa never seriously complaining, as everything Hinata tries to cook always ended up delicious, or maybe Oikawa got a bit biased there, but it’s true, Hinata cooking is always top-notch.

After many kisses that almost dangerously turning into a steamy make out session, Hinata successfully releases himself from Oikawa octopus hold.

With a pout visible in his face, Oikawa follows Hinata to the kitchen. His expression resembling kicked puppy with a tail between his legs, “what do you want to make today?” Oikawa muttered, can’t stay mad long at Hinata as his husband now bustling down in the kitchen.

"I want to make a Trout Amandine from Yachi, she comes back from New Orleans and acquired an interesting recipe. Of course, I want to try,” Hinata explained over the sounds of sizzling oil and knives against the wood. Yachi Hitoka, their friends are a famous Four-star Michelin chef who loves to travel the world with her girlfriend, Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Hmm..”Oikawa hummed as he put his attention to Hinata from their mini bar, seeing Hinata in his element and his own world is his favorite entertainment. "Do you want me to help you?"

"You can make the rice? I'm in the mood of a hot steamy rice today," Hinata absent-mindedly said as he heats 2 tablespoons butter in a large skillet over high heat until melted.

"Where do you get the rice?" Oikawa asked as he measures the rice in the rice pot, noticing the different brands when he took out the rice. 

"Hm, I buy it directly from Kita Shinsuke, the former captain of Inarizaki. I got a recommendation from Atsumu, he said it's super good, so why not," Hinata explained.

Oikawa hummed as he tries to remember Hinata's national matches when the younger one is still the first year, "he is a farmer now?" 

"Yeah, I heard he supplies the Onigiri Miya. You know, the Atsumu twins?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, yeah the one without the bleach.."Oikawa trailed off. Oikawa meet the Miya twins when Hinata said they are going to the party. The party is in celebration of Onigiri Miya's brand new opening in the Tokyo branch. 

Suddenly there is loud meow from near Oikawa’s feet and moments later the culprit got on top of the bar and jump to the cabinet, seems interested what Hinata’s make today, “Garfield! Get down!” Hinata scolded as he points to the floor.

Garfield, their orange tabby cat meowed softly, hungry and asking for a fish, “because of you naming him, Garfield. He is the same as the cartoon counterpart, he easily gets hungry,” Hinata complained as he carries the cat to get down.

“Rather than name him Orenji? It’s super unoriginal,” Oikawa sniggered that makes Hinata sulk. 

“Eh!! Let’s see if I’m generous enough to give you, your portion!” Hinata sniffed as he turns his body to start cooking again.

“Ahh, Shouyouu, why..” Oikawa cried as he stands up and goes to Hinata. He uses the most effective moves on Hinata, a back hug!

“Let me go, I need to cook!” Hinata curtly said, even though he is quite happy to get a hug from behind.

“But you need to promise me, you are going to give me a portion for your handsome husband, right Honey?” Oikawa responded puppy eyes full force. 

Hinata resolves almost wavering at the sight, “I’ll reward you if you give me that portion, Shouyou..” Oikawa seductively whisper. The taller one let out an indignant yelp when Hinata hit him with a spatula.

“Don’t bother me! But, yes I’ll give you, alright? Now shoo!” Hinata groused, but not before stopping Oikawa on his track with a kiss and continue his cooking.

Oikawa who doesn’t know he will get a surprise kiss whined and demanded Hinata to give him more. Hinata only motions with his hand to make Oikawa go from the kitchen, Oikawa groaned, sometimes Hinata can be that smooth without trying to. That is one charisma of Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata carefully reminds Oikawa to check the rice every so often, keeping them both on track as their dinner comes together.

When they are done, Hinata instructed Oikawa to take a bath, which Oikawa obeyed not before jokingly said he doesn't mind Hinata joined in. Hinata ignored his words as the ginger goes to use another bathroom.

After they are done taking a bath, Oikawa helped Hinata serving themselves and setting the plates aside.

They spend the night, sitting in the kitchen counter with meaningless chatter. Oikawa tries to appeal Hinata to watch some romance movies, but he is not in the mood of it. The brunette also babbled about the movie, saying that, the plot twist is good but I kinda know from the beginning that—and so on. Garfield, their cat, busy purring between their foot, asking for food. Hinata complies as he gets down from the barstool and searches the cat food to pour it into the bowl. Garfield meowed happily as he enjoys dinner too, Oikawa laughs and joked, perhaps they should make Garfield go diet because he is a bit chubby. Hinata defended as he says, the more fat he is the cuter Garfield is.

Before they sleep, they share sleepy kiss one last time and whispered ‘I love you’ between their breath. Oikawa turns off the lamp and snuggling up with Hinata, breath even out as they are starting to dream.

_ Sitting next to you is like taking a sip of eternity, the sun, the stars, the sky never tasted so good. _


	4. Chapter 4

(4) Sometimes, Hinata Shouyou can’t wake up earlier than Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa occasionally let Hinata rest longer, not waking him up, it’s a rare chance to wake up before Hinata, so he can enjoy the moment when it last.

Hinata's faces when sleeping is pretty. When asleep, behind his eyelids, Hinata eyeballs sometimes move as if he is in a dream. His breath slow and steady, sometimes Oikawa late to go to practice because he keeps staring at Hinata in the morning.

Hinata is an early bird. But when the ginger is tired, he can sleep longer than Oikawa do. Oikawa is a night owl, back earlier when they are still new in their relationship and new to live together, Oikawa can’t sleep because of his insomnia. He can sleep easily now, thanks to Hinata and his ridiculous amount of air diffuser and scented candles that the younger claims make him easier to sleep. Sometimes when he is still groggy with sleep but gets woken up by Oikawa relentless moves in the bed, Hinata will make Oikawa a cup of hot cocoa, or hot milk, or sometimes an herbal tea that he mixes himself for Oikawa. That’s why their kitchen pantry is full of herbal ingredients like chamomile, valerian roots, lavender, magnolia, etc, that waiting to be steeped every morning or night.

Back to the present, Hinata orange hair splayed on top of the pillow, strands sticking to his cheek, the bangs were pushed up, showing his forehead.

“Mm...you already up, Tooru?” Hinata slurred, his journal rest beside him.

The journal is none other by one Hinata Shouyou, with brown cover and pages that already turning a bit yellow in the tips to prove how often Hinata opens to write the journal every time he wants. The books contain polaroid photos of both of them, sometimes Hinata asks Oikawa to write poetic words about space and sky to pretty up the page. The brunette never minded, it’s not hard for him to string up beautiful and sweet words, moreover for the love of his life.

“What time do you sleep that makes you slept in this late?” Oikawa asked quietly, afraid to disturb the quiet atmosphere, as he stroked Hinata's hair tenderly.

"Mm...around 1? I’m not sure, you already asleep,” Hinata groggily said, his voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

“You have no practice today?” Hinata wearily asked as Oikawa choose not to continue their conversation and decide to stare at Hinata.

“No. You don’t have class today?” Oikawa asks, amused at Hinata general cuteness.

“Nope, there isn’t cooking class today, Yachi handled the cooking class,” Hinata said as he tries to get up from his position and start to stretch his lethargic body.

“Heuf! Now I’m starting to get energized! What do you want for breakfast?” Hinata asked as he walks to the kitchen.

Oikawa smiles as he starts to follow Hinata, content to hear Hinata chatter. He wants to tell Hinata he loves him. He wants to map out Hinata's body by his kisses.

Don’t blame him when Hinata bent to get some ingredient, back towards Oikawa and enticing, Oikawa can’t stop himself to not pounce him as he bent Hinata in the counter and fuck him senseless. The ginger kisses him with equal fervor, not denying Oikawa initiation of intimacy. Small noises slip from Hinata’s lips, the brunette has his pants lay low on his hips, and Hinata finger darts out to grab at his back, to scratch and whine drawn out to break the silence of their apartment.

Iwaizumi positively scarred for life when he enters their apartment that morning without an announcement.

Never again, he eats at the damn counter. Not he knows now what they do on that fucking thing

Iwaizumi keeps saw them in various compromising positions every time he enters their apartment. Iwaizumi always pick Oikawa out in the morning to practice, because if he doesn't do that, Oikawa will surely miss the practice, to busy pining his boyfriend. Literally.

But the good side is, he sometimes gets a free homemade cooking lunch box from Hinata and a nice cup of coffee to wake him up.

But he will never again step to this apartment without having a mental image. He doesn't care, Oikawa can miss the practice whenever he likes, he doesn't care their captain going to have their head if they skipped practice.

Iwaizumi is fucking done with Oikawa's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Iwaizumi..


	5. Chapter 5

(5)But sometimes we can’t be happy forever.

Oikawa got home feeling run down, today practice has been exhausting. His mood darkens when he realizes he can't immediately found Hinata in their apartment, and he is helping someone out there. After that text, Oikawa tries to call Hinata.

He takes a breath before he speaks, “Where are you right now?”

Hinata cheerfully answered, “I’m in on my way. I just drop off Kageyama, you didn’t read my message?”

Oikawa can hear a faint traffic sound from Hinata's side.

“Just read it before now, I’m home by the way,” Oikawa paused as he ruffles his hair, “why do you feel the need to accompany Kageyama?”

“Oh, that. It’s because his tea stack already used up, and he didn’t have anyone who can drop him off to take the stock from Ushijima. Today he supposed to restock, but both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are busy, that’s why he can’t take it.”

"Kageyama can ask Sugawara or Sawamura you know..” Oikawa sulkily said.

Hinata usually responds with laughs at Oikawa possessive and neediness, but today he wearily sighs deeply, “Yes, but I’m not busy right now, so it’s okay to help a friend. Besides, he will need to open the café tomorrow, it can affect his influx of money if he ever closes the café without planning.”

“Friend? What friend? He is your ex,” Oikawa responded voice bitter as he plopped down onto the couch, wishing his big mouth didn’t get the better of him and accusing Hinata weird things. He knows he isn’t reasonable right now and he didn’t want to try to make an argument over the phone. But he is tired, and he actually wants Hinata to be beside him and be his mood booster, but now he is busy to cater to anyone's wishes and ask for help. Anyone but Oikawa.

And he also isn’t making any sense, but he already has these jealousy issues for a long time ago. How can an ex be the best friends without lasting feelings? Granted, Oikawa never had that kind of experience, but he knows that it means they are still fond of each other.

Hinata heaved a sigh, “I’m going back home, Tooru. We are going to talk about this later alright?”

“Oh, I thought you didn’t want to go home, Hinata. Go have fun with your ex,” Oikawa spitefully said, he can feel red-hot fury licked through his veins, burning the skin from inside out.

Hinata dreadfully silent before speaking up the tone a bit agitated, “Are you mad at me?”

Oikawa snorted, jaw clenched “Why? you don’t have to come home today at all! It’s fine!”

Hinata's breath hitched, Oikawa knows his lover is angry now, “Oikawa, today I’m just dropping of Kageyama! I don’t have any feelings or him anymore! Did you hear what you just said? You sound childish and stubborn!”

“I’m not being stubborn right now! I’m stating the truth!” Oikawa fumed.

“What?! Why don’t you believe me? Let’s see—“ Hinata started.

But the call got cut off.

One, Oikawa thinks that Hinata deliberately cut off the call.

The brunette sniffed as he turns to bury his head on the couch pillow, sometimes his boyfriend's kindness and generosity always the issue he got angry.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata is not home yet.

Is it because he stuck in the traffic?

_...is it because he is lying about going home?_

Two, Oikawa thinks Hinata still angry.

Oikawa huffed as he gets up from the couch, he intends to make something simple to eat for his dinner. Maybe Hinata decides to crash to Sugawara's place.

Three, Oikawa started to think something happened to Hinata.

It’s already one and a half hours.

Oikawa messes his hair, pacing up and down at their apartment.

Is Hinata not going back home? But whenever they are arguing and Hinata needed a space, Hinata will text him where he is going to crash for the night. Usually Sugawara's or Yamaguchi's place.

Oikawa takes a breath to calm himself before taking his phone to call Hinata.

The setter relieved sigh resounding in their quiet apartment when he hears Hinata's voice but deflated when he realizes it’s just his automatic voice recording

"Hi, this is Hinata Shouyou. I'm not available to answer your call right now, You can leave a message after the 'beep'."

“Hey, honey, come back home. I’m so sorry, let’s talk about this at home. I promise not to be stubborn and listen, please just come back home…”

Oikawa collapsed himself on top of the bed. Maybe he needs asleep so he can face up to Hinata with a clear head.

* * *

Oikawa got woken up abruptly at 10 PM. Where is Hinata? 

He raises himself to take his phone to check for any messages. There are no messages from Hinata. But why Yachi, Kageyama, and Kenma keep calling him? 

His phone buzzes one more time, Yachi name flashes on his phone screen.

“Hello—“

“Oikawa! Oh my god, finally! You have to go to the hospital!”

“What's wrong—“

“Hinata is on the critical condition, it’s car accident—“

Never in Oikawa lives, he runs that fast, not ever because he is running late to practice or because he trains to gain more stamina for practice. But today is the day as he tries to find a taxi in the middle of the night of Tokyo to go to the hospital.

His heart squeezes painfully, he regrets ever argued with Hinata.

_“Shouyou, don’t die on me yet!”_

Everybody has a wish. But today, what Oikawa wishes so hard for it’s not granted by the stars.

Everybody is crying, Oikawa sees Kenma, Yachi, and Kageyama cry. Tsukishima who is the one rarely shows emotion, looks like he can’t properly digest the situation, standing numb in the middle of the hall with disbelief expression. Suga crying in Daichi's embrace who tries to reign his tears. Oikawa can also see the familiar face in the crowds, mourning for the loss.

_But what loss?_

Iwaizumi pat his shoulder, whispering, I’m sorry for your loss.

And it’s at the moment Oikawa realizes the situation, he cries, he screams as he tries to get inside the room. He is trying to prove that Hinata is fine, his sunshine is going to greet him when he gets inside and cheerfully said surprise! I got you fooled, didn’t I?

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real--_

But when Oikawa successfully gets in, he only sees a dead body with a white cloth covering his body. Oikawa screams, _Shouyou! Shouyou_! His screams are painful and heartbreaking, Iwaizumi tries to hold Oikawa and hug him, but Oikawa doesn’t care, in his eyes, he lost his purpose, his sun, and his half of soul

Oikawa whips his head, trying to find someone from the crowd. When he spotted the black-haired guy, he stormed to him. Iwaizumi who sees the crazed look on Oikawa tries to stop him, but he couldn't.

"It's you! It's because of you! Because Hinata cares about you, you are the one who kills him! I hate you! I hate you!" Oikawa screams as he points to Kageyama who flinched.

"Why are you always taking everything for me," Oikawa wailed rough, despairing. 

_It's not Tobio's fault..._

"It's not fair... Why..." Oikawa covers his face as he feels Iwaizumi hugs him from beside him and a moment later, Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined him. They try to calm him down with soothing words, but their heart is hurting too.

"It's my fault... Iwa-chan his last moment with me..." Oikawa hiccupped as he desperately clung to Iwaizumi, "we are arguing... I can't. It's not Tobio's fault, it's me... it's me... He must hate me right now..."

_It's my fault..._

_I'm the one who kills him._

_Is there any reason to live if his sun already dead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHO SAID IT'S GOING TO END FLUFFY HUH?! HUH?!
> 
> pleasedon'tkillme 
> 
> There's one chapter left. Apparently, I am a bit masochist as I write this while crying and listening to super sad songs...
> 
> Why I am interpreting Khalid's song as angst when it's supposed to be freedom... I got no ideas  
> probably, because of the 'free spirit' word lol...  
> Literally...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's complete! :3

_ (6)Hinata always loves flowers. _

Oikawa met Hinata again.

In the dream. 

At the apartment when he is gazing outside and he can hear Hinata chattering from the kitchen and the bang of pot and kettle. 

_"Just wait! I'm going to make this chicken really good!"_

On the couch when Hinata comments or snuggles up with him when a particularly scary movie scene comes.

_"Remind me why we are watching this?" Hinata would ask._

In the bedroom, whispering with a breathless voice.

_"Kiss me more.."_

At the graveyard.

Hinata graveyard is beautiful, never absent of any flower. The grave is always cleaned and never deserted, there is always someone who visits Hinata. But today, Oikawa alone, he comes bringing Hinata journal, and stroke lovingly Hinata last home. 

Oikawa wears his best clothes, the one who Hinata adore and the one Oikaw can faintly smell of Hinata perfume, as the ginger loves to sleep in these clothes. A japan national team jersey and a black t-shirt.

He encountered Goshiki with Tendou Satori from the direction of Hinata grave, Oikawa only nods with an emotionless face, not caring the pitying gazes they direct him to.   
it's fine, he already adjusted to it.

Oikawa smiles adoringly and he put down the box of the ring. The ring that should be on Hinata's ring finger, but he always afraid of rejection.

And now he can’t even know if Hinata going to reject him or not.

“Hello, honey. You look beautiful today,” Oikawa whisper as he pats the soil that overflows with flowers.

Today, Oikawa bring Hinata a spider lily and sunflower. There is a bunch of fresh chrysanthemums and lilies. A yellow freesia, pink cyclamen, red camellia, red hibiscus, and many more. It’s like Hinata is bathing in a garden full of flowers.

“Do you miss this flower? It’s your favorite, right?” Oikawa sighed as he runs his hands lovingly to Hinata's headstone.

“How are you..”Oikawa murmured, a single tear falls from his eyes, “is the heaven is beautiful as you always believed?”

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered as the wind carries his voice, alone, and weak, “it’s never changed, my feelings. No matter how many seasons change..”

* * *

Iwaizumi offered him a place in his apartment. But he knows, he got his hand full already with the arrival of his Iwaizumi junior.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa make sure to visit him once a week, to check his condition. But of course, they didn't say that, they said they crash Oikawa's apartment because of his Netflix. But Oikawa knew otherwise. Oikawa also noticed their uncomfortable expression when they still see Hinata things around his apartment, in the exact place before his death.

Kunimi and Kindaichi who keep trying to contact him to practice with them, asking for a tip. But they still can't help it when they noticed Oikawa will get spaced out and gazes at nothing.

Kageyama and Yachi who gives Oikawa a couple of Hinata's things that they keep. Oikawa still can face his _kouhai_. He always reminded of his mistake if he ever sees Kageyama.

* * *

“ _ If you remember me, then I don’t care if anyone forgets.”  _ A wind breezes through ruffled Oikawa hair, he closes his eyes as he feels like something warm embracing him tenderly.

“It’s already one year, huh,” Oikawa smiles, tired. He caresses lovingly at Hinata's headstone, as he usually did with the ginger hair, and he whispers, “I’m going to meet you soon, Shouyou.”

Laugher like the sound of wind chimes in the summer breeze, a voice said " _Let's be together. Next year, the year after that, forever."_

_ The universe is so big yet somehow I found you. _

Last entries:

_ Thank you for loving me, Hinata Shouyou, 23 January _


End file.
